1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless local area network (WLAN) system, and more particularly, to a method for power saving of a station (STA) in a WLAN system.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies have recently been developed. Among the wireless communication technologies, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology whereby Internet access is possible in a wireless fashion in homes or businesses or in a region providing a specific service by using a portable terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
The IEEE 802.11n is a technical standard relatively recently introduced to overcome a limited data rate which has been considered as a drawback in the WLAN. The IEEE 802.11n is devised to increase network speed and reliability and to extend an operational distance of a wireless network. More specifically, the IEEE 802.11n supports a high throughput (HT), i.e., a data processing rate of up to above 540 Mbps, and is based on a multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) technique which uses multiple antennas in both a transmitter and a receiver to minimize a transmission error and to optimize a data rate.
The WLAN system supports an active mode and a power save mode as an operation mode of a station (STA). The active mode implies an operation mode in which the STA operates in an awake state capable of transmitting and receiving a frame. On the other hand, the power save mode is supported for power saving of an STA which does not require the active state to receive the frame. An STA supporting the power save mode (PSM) can avoid unnecessary power consumption by operating in a doze mode when it is not a time duration in which the STA can access to its radio medium. That is, the STA operates in the awake state only for a time duration in which a frame can be transmitted to the STA or a time duration in which the STA can transmit the frame.
With the widespread use of a wireless local area network (WLAN) and the diversification of applications using the WLAN, there is a recent demand for a new WLAN system to support a higher throughput than a data processing rate supported by the IEEE 802.11n. A next generation WLAN system supporting a very high throughput (VHT) is a next version of the IEEE 802.11n WLAN system, and is one of IEEE 802.11 WLAN systems which have recently been proposed to support a data processing rate of 1 Gbps or higher in a medium access control (MAC) service access point (SAP).
The next-generation WLAN system supports the transmission of a Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) scheme in which a plurality of non-AP STAs accesses a radio channel at the same time in order to efficiently use the radio channel. According to the MU-MIMO transmission scheme, an AP can transmit a frame to one or more MIMO-paired non-AP STAs at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for power saving to avoid unnecessary power consumption of a non-AP STA in a WLAN system supporting MU-MIMO transmission.